xmenpowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Magneto
Max Eisenhardt (aka Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) is a ferrokinetic mutant that goes by the codename Magneto. Powers Magnetokinesis: Magneto has a near-limitless control over all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. He recently proved able to effectively contain the power of a Celestial. Magneto can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise island from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely psychological in nature. He can also generate electromagnetic pulses of great strength and generate and manipulate electromagnetic energy down to photons. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. Magneto can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force field to breathe. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Magneto is tied very closely to the Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by it's simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. *''Matter Manipulation: ''Magneto is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, he is not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non-metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics, etcs. *''Metallic Bonding: ''Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto has uses his magnetic abilities to extracted the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength of which teh limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 100 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhanced these reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point that he can pluck out of the air with his hand, superhumans as swift and fast as the likes of Northstar with ease. *''Superhuman Speed'' Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays -- Magneto can project any of these. Magneto has demonstrated the capacity to produce a wormhole, and to safely teleport himself and other by means of the wormhole. *''Electrokinesis'' *''Force Blasts'' *''Radiokinesis'' *''Energy Manipulation'' *''Gyrokinesis'' *''Invisibilitiy'' *''Teleportation'' Astral Projection (possibly formerly): Magneto has occansionally been said to be able to manifest an astral projection of himself. However, like all formerly attributed psychic powers, this has been retconned out of existence at least once, and hasn't been used by Magneto since the "Silver Age" (chronologically speaking), possibly implying any such abilities were lost during his regression to childhood by the mutant Alpha. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet. His own electromagnetic powers can also interfere with telepathic assaults. Additionally, Magneto is possessed of a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Metal Manipulation Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Geomagnetic Link Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Metallic Bonding Category:Organic Iron Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Sight Category:Strength Category:Stamina Category:Durabilitiy Category:Reflexes Category:Speed Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Electricity Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Laser Emission Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Heat Manipulation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Light Manipulation Category:Portal Creation Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Resistance